Kyuubi Is Angry
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Sometimes, the Kyuubi and Naruto share dreams. Let's look in on one of those times. NaruXFemKyu


Ok this is totally fuckin' random and yet I couldn't help but do it. If you don't at some point laugh during this then you have serious problems and need to see a shrink.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kitten Is Angry by Lemon Demon.

Kyuubi is Angry...

Naruto was very very tired. He felt as though he would most likely pass out before he made it home. In fact... he did. It was a really rought day of training.

As Naruto began taking in the scenery of his dream he knew immediately that something was wrong. For one, all of Konoha, in his dreams normally shooting off fireworks and celebrating now that he was Hokage, was in flames.

Then the music started.

Naruto looked around desperately for whoever was playing such a... weird, yet somehow happy tune. He was further surprised when Kyuubi appeared before him and shrunk into the shape of a somewhat petite woman with fox ears and nine fluffy tails.

And then he heard his own voice begin to sing.

_My kitten...My kitty cat... When she's content she purrs..._

The human form of Kyuubi, a beautiful little woman really, nuzzled Naruto purring in his ear.

_She thinks the house is hers... But you wont like her when she's angry ... No you wont like when she's angry... Angy, angry..._

_She cuddly... She's lovely... when she's in a happy mood..._

She Kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled at him in a rather fetching way.

_She loves her kitten food..._

Naruto could almost see the Kyuubi chasing a rabbit playfully in this form, hearing that last verse.

_But she got such an attitude..._

Ninja suddenly showed up in a squad of about a hundred, maybe two hundred.

_Completely rotten attitude... Rot-ten atti-tude..._

_Kitten is angry, Kitten is offended... Fur standing out and little claws extended..._

The Kyuubi took notice of the ninja and jumped infront of Naruto growling angrily her tails rigid, her ears flat back, and her figers curved threateningly, ready to do as much damage with claw and fang as possible. And then she shot forward with a battle howl.

_Darting around and meowing quite a bit and throwing such a hissy fit, I don't know what to make of it..._

Naruto could only stare in morbid fascination as the Kyuubi tore into the ninja. One snuck up behind her and tried to subdue her.

_Don't touch her!_

He was rewarded by having his arms ripped out of their sockets and used as weapons to beat him with.

_Don't look at her!_

She through the remains of that ninja at a Hyuuga that had been scanning her for a weakness. The force of the throw killed the Hyuuga. Kyuubi then took up an odd fighting stance as Gai appeared to fight her.

_My kitten knows Tae Kwan Doe... She could take you out I know..._

Before Gai could attack he found the Kyuubi's arm through his chest, holding his still beating heart out on the other side till she crushed it. Naruto winced seeing this and nearly lost his lunch.

_I've seen it before and it's not pretty... She's really ferocious kitty cat. Meow... Oh yeah..._

Naruto stood amazed as she ripped off a Kakashi's head and through it at and ultimately through Asuma.

_She's deadly! She'll hurt you! She'll show you endless pain... Her little whiskers are stained with the blood of those that she has slain..._

Momentarily Kyuubi looked over at Naruto and, while covered in the blood of his comrades, would smile almost... lovingly at him.

_Believe me she will go insane... She will go insane..._

Once more, Kyuubi howled and darted back into the crowd of deminishing ninja to destroy them.

_Kitten is angry, kitten is offended... Fur standing out and little claws extended... Darting around and mewoing quite a bit and throwing such a hissy fit... I don't know what to make of it..._

Kyuubi was running around and ripping people to shreds in such a way that she seemed to have no method to her madness.

_Kitten is angry, full of discontentment... Wildly attacking random pieces of lint... Darting around in a psychotic blitz and throwing all these hissy fits..._

Finally The gore came to an end and Kyuubi bounced over to Naruto, hoping to feel pride from him for the good job she did killing all those annoying humans. Naruto just frowned at her, crossing his arms at her.

Kyuubi's tails drooped sadly, sensing the anger. Her ears drooped down to the sides of her head, tears filled the corners of her large scarlet eyes, and her bottom lip jutted out cutely.

_But I still love my kitty cat to bits..._

Naruto couldn't take the cuteness of it all and enveloped Kyuubi in a hug, scratching behind one of her fox ears to hear her purr again.

Suddenly Naruto sat up bolt right and looked around frantically. Seeing no carnage or blood shed he let slip a sigh of relief.

Scratching his head as he stood up, he mumbled, "That was one crazy ass dream..."

Inisde him, deep inside of a dark damp cage, the Kyuubi sighed dreamily. "Someday... someday."

End

A/N: Yay I'm finished! hope you laughed your asses off!


End file.
